Whatnots
Whatnot-blue-purple.jpg|The interchangeability of the puppets is evident in this Whatnot in episode 308 who has a purple head and blue hands. Vlcsnap-2012-07-24-20h35m23s186.png|A Whatnot seen in The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth. Helen Higgins Whatnot Puppet.png|A whatnot named Helen Higgins from Crank Yankers. Avenue Q cast - Broadway on Broadway 1.jpg|A blue Whatnot named Rodney seen in Avenue Q. WCBWhatnots.jpg|Whatnots seen in Puppetgreetings. Crash Whatnot.jpg|A whatnot named Crash. He is introduced in Crash and Bernstein. Whatnots are humanoid species that have blank Muppet heads, they have facial features, bodies, and clothes added to make any kind of character in the Muppet Show universe. There are similar groups/species of humanoids like Anything Muppets, Piantas and something else (relevant to humanoids). Notable recurring characters made from Whatnots include Lew Zealand, Marvin Suggs, and Bobby Benson. The main characters that are whatnots are Janice, Scooter, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Crazy Harry, Floyd Pepper, Statler, Waldorf and Zoot. History There were many different Whatnots in each muppet universe. Sam was the first whatnot in Sam and Friends. In 1966, The Anything Muppet-like whatnots were introduced in The Ed Sullivan Show. In "The Muppet Show", people have noses similar to Fraggles from Fraggle Rock, Koopas from The Super Mario Bros. series and Alien Humanoids from Planet 51. Later, more Whatnots were added that have different kinds of noses. In 1993, Playskool released a series of toy Muppet Workshop Puppet Kits based on the concept of Whatnot Muppets. In 1994, More Whatnots such as Milton, Bubbles, Annette, Allegra, Cody and Clef were introduced in their show but Annette was introduced in a Muppet Sing-Alongs video: It's Not Easy Being Green as one of the background characters. Bubbles, Sherry, Cody and Annette were continued to other Muppet movies/videos like Muppet Treasure Island, Muppets from Space, PuppetGreetings and The Muppets. The upcoming movie for these designated whatnots will appear in The Muppets...Again which will be in one of the background characters in all muppet videos/movies. Mopatop's Shop also had whatnots but some were from The Muppet Show and some were not. The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss's whatnots are completely different from the other ones but they were introduced in the video only but some of them were recycled for Puppet Up and Stuffed and Unstrung as well. In 2002, More whatnots are introduced in Crank Yankers but they were more violent. They make prank calls with vulgar language and everything else. They have effects like Vomiting, blood, nudity, shock and other violent effects. In 2003, Some unoffical whatnots were introduced in Avenue Q such as Rod, Lucy the Slut and Mrs. Thistletwat with a bit of mature acts in some songs. In the school edition of Avenue Q, Mrs. Thistlewat and Lucy the slut was recycled for Mrs. Butz and Lucy (with "The Slut" removed from the name). Puppetgreetings also has whatnots in some of the video ecards. Like Brenda, WaterCooler Bob, Madam Bullsheetza and more whatnots were introduced but some of them were recycled from The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth. More recently, The Muppet Whatnot Workshop is an interactive puppet creation display at FAO Schwarz in New York City, and online. For promotion of the workshop, the Muppets (led by the Whatnots) took over the Today Show on November 13, 2008. Later, a muppet similar to these is one of the known main characters is Walter. The clones of Janice was one of the Moopets as Janooce. The Muppet Whatnot Workshop Kits were sold through Toys R Us stores in late 2011 to coincide with the promotion for The Muppets. In 2012, Crash was introduced in Crash and Bernstein Characters as the main character but is a purple whatnot. He is similar to Walter from the Muppets. Gallery For a gallery of whatnots that are named and unnamed? Click Here. Additional Images Special Ed Shocked.png|A whatnot shocked in the bathtub in the Crank Yankers intro. CT Whatnots.png Screenshot_6.png Blue Humanoid Whatnot Custom 1.png|A custom whatnot made in FAO Schwarz and with additional legs, jeans and sunglasses. WTFFFFF____by_LierMagician.jpg Screenshot_7.png crank_yankers.jpg Whatnot Cussing.png|Unknown Whatnot: Why the f**k would I say Todd? Angry Whatnot CY.png|The whatnot attempting to say f**k. Whatnot Censored Penis CY.png|Snoop Dogg opens his erect penis in Crank Yankers (censored with pixelation for safety). Elmer Cdm sharp ninja sword.jpg|Elmer using a Ninja sword in Crank Deathmatch. Fullscreen capture 2222013 24011 PM.jpg|Elmer damaged in Crank Deathmatch Game. Elmer Shotgun CDM.jpg|Elmer using a shotgun in Crank Deathmatch. Elmer Grenade CDM.jpg|Elmer using a grenade in Crank Deathmatch. Special Ed apart KO Crank Deathmatch.jpg|Special Ed is ripped to pieces with blood flowing in KO when grenade is used for final attack. HispaniolaCrew-PurplePirate.png|The Hispaniola Crew purple whatnot pirate from Muppet Treasure Island. Kiss-Whatnots.jpg|The whatnots kissing in It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. Trivia * Cartoon characters like Mighty Ray, Mordecai, Rigby, SpongeBob, Gumball and many others act like whatnots by removing part or all of their tissues, accessories and everything part of their bodies. * In Crank Yankers, the voices for some of the whatnots are in a telephone quality while calling on the phone. * Jeff Whatnot is the only whatnot that has a yellow triangle nose while the Workshop Kit or FAO doesn't have one of those noses for the whatnot. * Even though the Crank Yankers has the uncensored versions released on DVD, the sexual tissue such as a penis and others are censored with pixelation for safety reasons but vulgar language is used without cuts. * The Whatnots like Elmer Higgins and Special Ed appears in the Crank Deathmatch game in the MTV site and developed by KewlBox.com. Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Character Types Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Puppets Category:Types Category:Whatnots